


The One Where Joey is Dating Chandler

by Isaac_Potato



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dry Humping, Gayness, Kissing, M/M, Someone help, hand holding, i'm trash, so much love, so sweet you'll get a cavity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Potato/pseuds/Isaac_Potato
Summary: Joey and Chandler are dating, and they try really hard to hide it... Not really, but they say they do.





	1. The One With The Hand Holding

**Author's Note:**

> This story got deleted, due to stupidity on my part, but it's back, so hopefully everyone who likes it finds it again.

Why all six of them were squeezed on Monica's couch was a mystery yet to be solved. From left to right it was Ross, who was actually hanging off the side of the couch, Monica, who had her hand raised above her head so she wouldn't spill her wine, Joey and Chandler, who were both the most squished out of the group, basically laying on top of each other, Rachel and then Phoebe, who had her feet on the cushion and her butt on the arm of the couch, singing "Smelly Cat" and "Su-Su-Suicide" on repeat.

Chandler took this moment to rest his head on Joey's shoulder, since no one would question it because of the whole too-close-together-on-the-too-small-couch predicament. Joey reached behind him to grab Chandler's right hand, just because he could, because no one would see. No one would even pay attention, as Phoebe has stopped playing and a very heated discussion has started about Kurt Cobain and how he didn't commit suicide, but was in fact killed.

Joey loved holding Chandler's hand. It was like two pieces of a puzzle, perfectly fitting into each other's grasp. Chandler also loves holding Joey's hand, but not when it's crushed between their tailbones and a couch. In a perfect world, they'd be holding hands in the open, yelling that 'of course Kurt's death was staged, how dare you question this,' and maybe get a few kisses mixed in.

In a perfect world... But not this one. Not yet.


	2. The One With The Cupcakes

They were at home, cuddled up in Joey's BarcaLounger, eating cupcakes and flower shaped strawberries they got from a local bakery for free when they said it was their two year anniversary and they didn't have any money to get anything special for each other.

It almost wasn't a lie. Their two year anniversary was in a few months.

Joey, with lips filled with sugary vanilla frosting, kissed Chandler's cheek. Chandler glared, the smiled, took a new cupcake that was chocolate, and shoved it into Joey's mouth, making a huge mess with the frosting and causing his boyfriend to look at him dumbfounded.

As Chandler was laughing, Joey wiped some of the frosting from his face and smushed it onto Chandler's.

The night ended with loud laughter, and Joey licking the icing off of Chandlers face. They had a shower together, to get the annoying stickiness out of their hair and cuddled.

"Happy anniversary." Joey mumbled into the back of Chandler's neck right before he fell asleep, which brought on a new wave of laughter.


	3. The One Where Joey Says "I Love You"

It was getting harder to hide their relationship. They were at Monica and Rachel's, as usual, when Chandler got called into work unexpectedly.

"I gotta go guys." He said and stood, grabbing his coat as he went.

Everyone waved and said their goodbyes, and that's when it slipped.

"Love you."

Chandler froze on his way to the door, Joey almost dropped his beer, and all their friends looked at them confused.

"... Bro." Joey tried laughing it off.

Chandler gave a twitchy smile. "Love you too, m-man." He said and quickly evacuated, leaving Joey to deal with the aftermath.

Everyone looked to him for answers. "What? You've never seen two guy friends tell each other they love them?" He said but they all kept staring. "Hey, Ross! I love you, man."

They awkwardly smiled but changed the topic. He thought he was in the clear so he started playing with his beer bottle, missing Phoebe's knowing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all found this story again, I know some people liked it.


	4. The One With The Innocent Kissing

What's the scariest thing you ever done? For Joey and Chandler the answer is easy.

They kissed each other. In front of their friends.

Chandler was the center of the stories today, Ross telling them every embarrassing college story he could scrounge up. Chandler was pouting, slinking down in his seat, arms crossed and murmuring unintelligible words. You have to forgive Joey though, he never could resist Chandler when he's looking pouty, that's part of the reason he wanted to date him in the first place. 

Everyone was laughing at Ross telling a story that ended with Chandler getting rejected via spray painting the words "Chandler Bing is a Creep" on the statue of their mascot, so Chandler glared at his boyfriend, warning him to stop laughing. Joey rolled his eyes and leaned over and that's when it happened. Everyone stopped and looked at them, Rachel gasped and Monica probably said something along the lines of 'oh my god', but their voices were a whisper as Joey pulled back and Chandler gave him a look that said 'fix this or I'm celibate.'

Joey loved his friends, but they were kind of blind to things if you gave them a reason to think something else. "... I, uh... Read in one of Rachel's magazines that guy friends can make each other feel better... by kissing each other..." Joey knew that was a stupid excuse. But, like he thought, they were blind to it and went back to talking, casting weird glances in their direction.


	5. The One With All The Flirting

As always, Joey is halfway to giving them away. 

They're all at Ross's place for a change, and Joey and Chandler are sitting in the back of them at the table. Joey whispering nonsense into Chandler's ear, making Chandler smile like an idiot. 

It's as if they were teenagers, afraid to admit they have a crush on each other, even though everyone knows they do. Chandler's blushing and has his cheekbone resting on his hand. Joey's hand is on Chandler's arm, smiling and laughing silently at his boyfriend's reactions. Chandler's giggling.

/Giggling./

Like a school-girl. 

Joey's occasionally nudging Chandler's knee with his own. Promises of what they're going to do later are thrown around. Chandler hides his face in his hand so Joey doesn't see him blush scarlet. 

Through all of their giggles, whispers and sweet touches, they miss Phoebe looking back at them. They always miss Phoebe.


	6. The One With The Date

Chandler and Joey have a weird way of asking each other out on dates. They don't outwardly say "Let's go on a date tonight," even though they've been dating for almost two years now.

Chandler will come home after a long day at work and Joey will turn him around, walking him down to the busy streets of New York City and into a restaurant.

Chandler never knows when it's date night. Joey loves to keep it a surprise, watching the cute look of shock and love on Chandler's face.

And even though he knows it, without fail, Chandler always asks, "Is this a date?"

To which Joey will reply with "No, of course it's not."


	7. The One Where They Sleep In The Same Bed

Joey was a cuddler, and Chandler hated it. 

He loved Joey unconditionally, but whenever Chandler sneaks over to Joey's bed, or Joey passes out on Chandler's, he's always wrapped around him like a sloth on a tree branch.

It's not that Chandler hated when his boyfriend cuddled with him, it's just that he'd like to get some sleep without someone smothering him.

He never brought it up, so Joey never stopped. It kept happening, until one night when Chandler accidentally pushed Joey off the bed.

Joey was pissed that Chandler never told him, and Chandler had to apologize profusely, and go down on Joey three times before Joey forgave him.

Now they sleep together comfortably. But, whenever Chandler annoys Joey, he'll start cuddling again. Out of spite.


	8. The One Where They Come Out

Joey and Chandler were dreading this. The speech, the group of people looking at you, the threat of rejection hanging over your head.

Their friends were okay with Carol and Susan, but that doesn't mean much, because isn't it always different when the people were closer to you? 

They were all in Monica and Rachel's living room. Joey and Chandler said they had something important to tell them, and they all naturally gravitated towards the girls' apartment.

"Hey, so, we have this thing..." Joey said, and that's when it spilled. Everything.

Rachel was freaking out, saying how adorable it was. Monica was upset that they didn't tell them, or at least her in particular. Phoebe, obviously, knew all along and was smiling smugly at the other three. 

And then Ross.

He didn't say anything for a while, not until the two looked at him. Then he stood, and Chandler was scared he was gonna leave. The emotions on his face were unreadable. But he didn't leave. He didn't yell. He walked over to Chandler and hugged him.

Chandler knew what it meant. It was a "you're my best friend, and I love you, man" hug. When Ross pulled away, all the girls had tears in their eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked.

It was Chandler's turn to get teary eyed.


	9. The One With The Play Fighting

Joey and Chandler play fight a lot. It's mostly over food, especially because of Joey.

They were wrestling on the floor, fighting over which Bay Watch character was the best, and just because they're boys, and they're also best friends, they were trying very hard to beat the other. And, of course, just because he's Chandler, he loses. 

It ends with Joey straddling his waist and holding his arms up above his head. They're laughing so hard they feel as if their sides are about to split open. Joey is the first to stop laughing, staring at Chandler as he keeps uncontrollably laughing. 

He's so cute. His face scrunched up and his mouth breaks into a wide grin. Chandler slowly stopped laughing and they both looked at each other. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, and Joey's grin turned evil. He moved his hips slightly and Chandler gasped. He did it again and leaned down to connect their lips. They did this for a while, laying on the floor, melding into one another. Joey's hands had moved to Chandler's hair and Chandler's hands moved to Joey's hips.

"Hey guys can I- Oh! Oh my god, I'm- I- Oh!" They heard one of the girls say and then the door closed.

They jumped apart and looked at the door and back at each other. Chandler looked pale as a ghost, but Joey was laughing his head off, and soon, Chandler joined.


End file.
